Foodfight: A Chocolate Romance
by pumpkaboo
Summary: A confusing love story between a chocolate loving mascot and a chocolate mascot. Rewritten the second chapter, may write a third chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Vlad Chocool looked into Daredevil Dan's eyes, the Marketopolis skyline behind them glittering. 

"I love chocolate" Vlad reinforced. 

"Uhh, I'm really not interested" Dan said, flailing his arms around as usual. 

"Well, not yet you aren't" the chocolate loving bat smiled, leaning closer to the daredevil. 

"Listen here!-" Dan exclaimed 

But Vlad would not. He had become infatuated with the chocolate squirrel. "Dan" he smiled, spinning around. He scooped the squirrel into a hug. 

"Aargh!" Dan exclaimed, trying to push Vlad back. "I don't know how I feel about this" he spun around out of Vlad's grip. 

"I think we should... take it slow" the squirrel said, hoping it would change the bats mind. 

"Slow, huh? Guess we could do that" he smiled. 

"Okay, I'm out!" Dan said, jumping into his plane and flying away. 

Vlad smiled, thinking he still had a chance with Dan. He picked up the aluminium foil and made another sculpture of his favourite chocolate mascot. "My magnum opus" he smiled, watching Dan's plane fly into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad was feeling good. Really, really good. In actual fact, he was feeling amazing.

Really amazing.

He has managed to convince his short time crush Daredevil Dan on a date.

It all started earlier that day...

...

It was pleasant day in Marketopolis. Everyone was out and walking through the ailes. Meanwhile, Vlad was flying through the sky. That was when he saw _him._ Daredevil Dan.

He swooped down to the floor where Dan was walking.

"Good morning Dan" he smiled, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, hi Vlad" the daredevil responded, stepping back and flailing his arms. "What brings you here?"

"I was flying and saw you."

"Oh-kay."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me tonight" Vlad asked, feeling delightfully curious.

Dan felt nervous. He could feel himself sweating, feeling nervous. But then he had a brilliant idea. A wonderfully brilliant idea. He could use this. "Vlad" he started, trying to figure out what he would say by moving his feet skittishly around. "You know I'm not interested in you, but I will join you tonight if you promise to leave me alone."

Deep down Vlad was hurt. He was sure that Dan would come to like him. Apparently not.

He sighed, but nodded. "I see. Yes, I agree."

"Okay" Dan nodded. "I will see you tonight then." Dan jumped in his plane and flew away without saying anything else.

Vlad knew that this deal wasn't ideal. Dan wasn't interested, but he had still agreed instead of being total rebuffed.

So he did feel good about that.

...

Tonight was officially date night.

Vlad had to look his best, as he was feeling the best.

He strutted his stuff down the aisle to change into his best tux. He had one chance to impress Dan.

This was his moment, his time to shine.

He double checked his outfit once more before taking a leisurely flight down to the Copa Banana. He still had a few minutes until the evening adventures would start.

And by god was he keen.

He clumsily landed on the ground outside the club. He stood up and shook himself off, looking around to make sure Dan hadn't seen that act of embarrassment.

After checking no one was around, he walked inside the club only to see Dan already sitting at one of the tables. Dan was not dressed up, just wearing his usual casual clothes. He wondered why Dan wasn't dressed up. Not that it really mattered.

He carefully, but casually walked over to the table. "Well hello Dan" he smiled, leaning on the table, which flipped, causing him to fall over with the table.

Dan frowned, not really wanting to help, but feeling like he should. He leaned over and helped the vampire bat back up.

"Thanks Dan" he said, feeling embarrassed.

Dan nodded, not sure what to say, so he flailed his arms around, beckoning to the dance floor where a few other ikes were dancing. "Wanna dance?" he suggested.

"Sure" Vlad replied, but deep down he was unsure since he didn't want to make a fool of himself like before with the table incident. He followed Dan to the dance floor and started dancing near Dan, who seemed uncomfortable and kept moving away from him as he moved closer. He frowned, feeling confused. What was going on? Didn't Dan want to dance with him? He had accepted the invitation for the evening, had he not?

He pushed any negativity away and continued dancing. After a few boppy tracks a slow dancing tune started playing. Vlad wiggled his eyebrows and held his hands out for a dance with Dan, who shook his head.

"How about we get food?" Dan suggested.

"Okay" Vlad agreed, sitting next to the chocolate squirrel at the bar.

They awkwardly looked at each other before finally ordering food.

"So..." Glad started, not sure what to say or do.

Dan looked at him nervously. "Uh... yeah?"

"How's the shelf life?"

"Same old, same old"

Vlad nodded. "It does get like that."

The food arrived, brought out by Dex Dogtectives cat-female hybrid Sunshine Goodness.

"Oh hi Dan!" She smiled, starting vaguely past him.

Vlad looked around but saw no one in particular but a few ikes on the dance floor.

"I hope you enjoy your meals!" She wandered off.

They finished their meals without looking at each other or even saying a word.

"Uh, I gotta go now but I will get the bill" said Dan, chucking down some coin. "See you around."

"Oh... thanks for joining me" Vlad said, feeling disappointed that the evening was so short.

Dan nodded before running out of the club.

Vlad sighed. Well, it could have been worse.


End file.
